To The Ends of The World
by GoldenRainbow
Summary: After a freak accident at the mall and almost getting killed, Kari and the other Digidestined suspect that there is somthing wrong with the balance of nature, and as Gennai finds out, a new Digimon created by deleted viruses around the world has been thro


Chapter 1  
  
Kari leaned back on her pillow and sighed. It was such a beautiful day, there wasnt' a cloud in the sky. The sun was bright, the light bouncing off the snowglobes in her room, reflecting in her round hazelish colored eyes. She could hear the many crowds of people outside enjoying this wonderous, ((and unusual for this time of year)) weather. Everyone sounded happy, carefree, with no pressure for work, chores and summer school.....  
  
Which is precisely what worried her.  
  
She got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the lines in her forehead, that now wouldn't go away. Permanant worry lines, great, she thought. Aside from that and the deepining purple color under her eyes, she looked fine. She felt tired lately, but she didn't worry about it. She thought it was just a growth spurt or something.  
  
The phone rang, and the one in her room was dead, so she went out to the living room to answer it, she picked it up and said, "Hello?" There was no answer, but she heard something, like people whispering. But she couldn't understand what the words were. "Hello?" She said again, but no one answered. "Is that you Tai? This really isn't funny. Hello? Knock it off, Tai! Or is this a stupid prank call?"   
  
The whispering continued, but she slammed down the phone, muttered, "Idiots" and went into the kitchen to get a soda. She opened the fridge and was deciding whether she should have Coke or 7-Up when the phone rang again. "Hello?" No answer. "God, this is isn't funny!" and she slammed down the phone again. She realized she had heard the same whispering voice on the other line. A thought crossed her mind, "Could this have anything to do with that strange accident at the mall last week.....?" Don't be silly, she said to herself, it was nothing. That was just a freak accident, it could have happened to anyone. Being stupid, she scolded herself. As she settled on the couch and began to channel surf, the phone rang for a third time. She banged her soda can on the table and picked up the phone, "Whoever this is better knock it off, i'm getting really...." she yelled, when a confused voice said "Kari?"  
  
It was her best friend, Yolie. Nice going, she told herself, now Yolie thinks your a losing your mind. "Sorry, Yolie, i just, well, what's up?" "I'm so bored! Why don't i bring some food over and we can have lunch together, i need to get out of this house. My mom is on the warpath because someone lost her checkbook. Probably my brother, but i don't want to get in the way." "Of course, come right over," Kari exclaimed. She was glad to have someone else in the house so maybe Yolie could yell at the stupid prank callers. Kari hung up and went into the fridge and began taking out things for sandwiches. Her mom really needed to go shopping. She got everything out and as soon as she set down the mustard, the doorbell rang, and Yolie came in with her backpack and her arms full of containers. Her backpack was wiggling, and Kari had a shrewd idea of what, or who, was in it. Sure enough, when Yolie sat down her bag, she unzipped it and Hawkmon's beak popped out.   
  
"Uh! Yolie, you need to wash this, this, i don't even know what it is!" he said holding his beak and pulling out a bundle of blue and gray. "Hawkmon! put it back! I know what it is, it's my gym suit, and yes, it needs to be washed!" "Sorry" he muttered and put it back in the bag. "Gatomon is out somewhere sleeping, but she should be back soon." Kari said. "Dont' worry, i'm here.." Gatomon came in through the window, looking sleepy and annoyed. "Did someone wake you up, Gato?" Kari questioned. "Your stupid cat-hater neighbor threw a flowerpot at me just because i was chasing his chickens again," she said, cleaning her fur; traces of soil were in noticeable in her pure white fur. "Chickens?" Yolie and Hawkmon asked together. "You don't want to know." Kari said rolling her eyes. Yolie shrugged and dumped her containers onto the counter. They made lunch and sat on the living room couch.  
  
"So why were you yelling on the phone like that? You sounded real upset." Yolie asked. "Well, i got three phone calls...." and Kari explained everything. When she finished, Yolie had a wierd look on her face. "What?" Kari asked, but before Yolie answered, Kari continued saying, "I know i sound stupid, i shouldn't have worried about it, it was just a stupid prank call. Don't you believe me? You don't do you?" Kari said in one breath. "No Kari, i do believe you, it's just, wierd. I got the same calls. Three times. Today this afternoon, that's why I called you, i got nervous. O god Kari!" Yolie grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "1....2...Freddy's Kruegers after you! Ha Ha!" and Yolie cracked up. "Yolie!" Kari shoved her. "That's not funny!" Yolie stopped laughing and had a serious face on. "No, i really did get those calls. So did my cousin, Alyia. And she lives in America. A lot of people got that call." "No way, Yolie, stop trying to scare me." "No i'm not lying, i'm serious"  
  
Kari didn't answer and turned on the T.V. She flipped through channels until a local news channel caught her eye. "Many citizens of Kyoto, Odaiba, and even Tokyo have been calling in to report the strange calls they have recieved. They reported three calls, all in a span of 5 minutes. We have recieved a message that every county in the country has recieved these calls on pay phones, home phones and cell phones. No one reports speaking to a person. They have all been from the same number. We are still gathering information about this strange happening. And in other news, there have been some very bizzare weather patterns all over the globe, and in downtown Tokyo...hail has struck many main roads and highways, making transportation dangerous and nearly impossible." Yolie spoke, " Wierd, all over the world...." she fell silent. Kari flipped off the television, biting her lip. "Ya..."she echoed. "All over the world.....  
  
Hope you like it! kind of a boring chapter but how wierd. What is wrong with the weather?   
  
Why is Kari worried and why is she so tired?  
  
Who are the prank callers?  
  
And why does her neighbor have chickens?  
  
LOL! those questions will be answered in future chapters! plz R&R! 


End file.
